thedarkvoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Proton
Proton Proton is a Chrome Bot (version 8.3) that have just been previously updated from his last version 7.3 a Rust Bot. He is one of the oldest in age on the realm of Dark Void, played by one of the longest player in this server Anon73 . His duty and goal is to protect the town, he swore his loyalty to his old friend MaroonCoyote to stand by the town Lorewood as his thanks for giving him the refuge after the fall of Rogue Town, untill this day he still lives withing the community that has been passed through generations now called Arnbjorn. Origins Birth ???.....Nobody knows the birth of Proton, including Proton himself since his memory was wiped for the first time.'' *will be part of a quest someday*'' Arrival Proton arrived at Gateholm the first world in the realm of Iconicraft, he arrived through a machine that instantly dissapeared in the spawn after it send him through time and space. Due to the massive speed, he lost his memory at this phase, but not his personality. Important Roles Lorewood Second in Command As the first and most trust worthy personel in Lorewood, Maroon_Coyote appointed Proton to be the second in command in Lorewood. He was in duty and invented serveral new systems for the town such as Profession System, Wage System and Town Quest System. Proton was in second in command until the second betrayal tragedy that was done by iHampton, he then lost his memory due to his dissapointed, but was helped by Mist, Lucien Vicial, Typhoon and Maroon_Coyote to regain back his memory and endure the painfull past. Lorewood Guardian With the missing person in Lorewood at the time of war in Vicis and Everon. Proton became a guardian of the town besides Typhoon, iHampton (before betrayal) and Mist. He repel attacks from Seaside town mostly, fighting Dasscamper in most of the attacks. Quester Once appointed by PacmanJones to be a Quester, he implented some quest for a short momment, but in the end he suddenly dissapeared for almost 8 years in realm time. Paladin of Eternalis Proton was the third strongest paladin in the realm at that time, he joined two main war event. First he joined the epic war fighting agaisn't only Arcadius and The Corrupted one himself, Arcadius as the Cultist Reaver was strong enough to hold 5 people by parrying their attacks, the might of the Holy Flame from Proton's sword however was one of the things that he could not stop. After defeating Arcadius with the help of some of the honorable warriors such as Hakkasuru and Hollow, Eternalis fought The Corrupted one and after the long fight with many victims have fallen, Proton and MechaMonarch beaten The Corrupted one at the end of his throne. Proton was also appointed the second in command on the second war where Eternalis needed to infiltrate the castle of The Cultist, leading the force into the underground tunnel when the front gate was closed and suceeded in taking Mist base making her unable to respawn. Events In Life The Brotherhood of 3 Knights The bond of 3 Knights was made during the age of Rogue town I lead my two apprentice iHampton and Beerzero, we hunted during the night when darkness spawn. We throw in everything to make our base and it shines towards the night. The Second Betrayal by iHampton The unexpected day when Proton just took off his armors and called by iHampton to come outside and wait in the gates of Lorewood. Seeing his proud apprentice iHampton to have finally become a great Paladin like he is, what comes next, he could never have imagined... Suddenly when he was not looking, Beerzero struck him from the back with an axe, helpless without an armor Proton hides behind the door knowing that outsiders could not break through it, unless if someone from the inside help him. After a couple of seconds that seemed like forever, iHampton opened the door and let the monster came in and knock me down. After Proton respawned, Proton called upon help together with HakkaSuru and Mavric Darkwood, to beat them back and out of the town, iHampton was clearly on Beerzero side as he helped him escape and fought me with the blades that I lend to him. After a while they finally escaped and as Proton was knocked down again, back in the spawn I though about myself how did it happen...? Through Proton dissapointment he finally decided to leap from the bridge and erase the painfull memory, being at a disfunction state. The Memory Loss This was actually part of an event only dirrected for Lorewood players and people who have relationships with Anon73 (Proton's Player). The event was never finished actually, but Misthral (Mist's Player), Spongey2323 (Lucien Vicial's Player) and Typhoon85 helped a great deal to finish the event, the only thing missing was the presence of Maroon_Coyote who we have no idea where he went missing suddenly. Upgrading into Version 8.3 Proton Decided to upgrade himself from his Rust Bot 7.3 Version into the new Chrome Bot 8.3 Version at some time arround the end of Iconis World. Facts *According to the age system Proton is 123 years old in the last time he was surveyed. *He always wanted to have the title Unbreakable but no one acknowledge it since he was still breakable! *Even though Dasscamper was his rival the score was pretty much in Dasscamper victory *He attacked Admin Island once, mistaking it was Seaside... *Proton never did mastered any spec *Proton was a Lore Writter some of his famous books was Lore of Betrayal I, II and III. Along with Iconicraft Chronology. *Proton could upgrade himself whenever he could after receiving enough technology and experience. *Proton IS and always a melee fighter *Proton loves role-playing ! * Anon73 Paladin.jpg|Concept Art, by Anon73 Dasscamper vs Anon73.jpg|Dasscamper VS Proton Lore of Betrayal.jpg|Cover of Lore of Betrayal I Lore of Betrayal II.jpg|Cover of Lore of Betrayal II Lore of Betrayal III.jpg|Cover of Lore of Betrayal III Anon73 Skin.png|Never used skin in Iconicraft, Proton as a Mayor of Toyland from his past server on Classic MC. NeoAnon73 Low corruption skin.png|Proton Corruption was used in the beginning of the event on Shade second attack Category:Players